


Tão perto, tão quase.

by LadyMurder



Series: 15brigadeiros - Nuvem [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMurder/pseuds/LadyMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura tinha planos. #Bloco nuvem, tema quase, desafio dos 15brigadeiros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tão perto, tão quase.

**Author's Note:**

> Tema 10. Quase, do bloco Nuvem, do desafio dos 15brigadeiros.  
> Fanfic também postada no fanfiction.net.

Foi quase.

Quase conseguira derrotar a bruxa, quase conseguira salvar Madoka, salvar a todos, salvar ela mesma. Devia ter conseguido, por que não conseguira? Estava mais forte, mais rápida, mais racional, tinha planos. Tinha muitos planos. Planos de poder andar lado a lado de Madoka. Planos de segurar sua mão. Planos de lhe encarar corada e lhe de dizer o que sentia. Planos de poder rir junto com Madoka como fizeram... há quanto tempo teria sido? Homura não lembrava, porque lembrar ficava cada vez mais difícil, doía. Devia derrotar a bruxa. Devia derrotar a maldita bruxa. Estava tão perto, tão perto, tão quase. Podia sentir tudo o que sempre esperara conseguir passar por entre os seus dedos e lhe dar as costas, rindo da fraqueza dela. Ela ainda estava fraca demais. Morrera gente demais. Sempre morriam. Sempre. Cada vez pior. Cada vez mais trágico. Tinha de voltar. Voltar e tentar mais uma vez quem sabe na próxima, na próxima, na próxima, na próxima. ( _talvez seja por causa de você que madoka tenha se tornado tão forte bom trabalho homura-san)._ Não poderia voltar. Voltar só estragaria tudo mais uma vez e ainda pior e ainda mais trágico e Madoka mais forte e a bruxa mais maligna. Sua única utilidade se tornara tão inútil quanto ela já fora uma vez. Inútil. Boba. Que sua droga de joia escurecesse. Que se tornasse uma bruxa. Ao menos assim não veria o mundo acabar, não veria a tão doce e bonita e preciosa Madoka se transformar na destruição de tudo. Chorou e chorou e chorou e chorou e chorou. Tão perto. Tão quase. Estava indo, podia sentir. Sua alma cada vez mais negra. Quase indo, quase lá.

Um toque macio e doce e bonito e precioso em sua mão. Em sua joia. Em sua alma. Madoka lhe sorria graciosamente.

Foi quase.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu praticamente cuspi essa fic logo após assistir esse anime maravilhoso. E enquanto eu assistia, fiquei pensando em tudo o que a Homura deveria estar pensando quando ela fora derrotada, antes da Madoka aparecer. E sl. Esse desespero todo foi o que me veio.  
> Estou destruída pela maravilhosidade desse anime. Sério, aa.  
> É isso.


End file.
